Birthday Surprises
by abiholmes97
Summary: Jessica Strauss is just a normal teenager... until her 15th birthday when her mother shakes her whole world upside down.
12-17-12

16:00

"Close your eyes kiddo!" said Agent David Rossi, leading me back into the house.

It was my 15th birthday and it was my first time back in the house after two months away in Seattle on a young nurses training course. Mom had spotted the advert in the paper and shown it to me. So I went and today was the day I got back.

"Ok you've got to walk up the stairs!" laughed mom as I nearly fell over.

"What's this all about guys?" I asked, laughing too.

"You'll see!" replied mom, teasingly.

Slowly, we made our way upstairs. On the landing Dave turned me and helped me up another flight of stairs, which was odd as I only remember there being one flight of stairs when I left.

Then it went dark…

"SURPRISE!" yelled mom and Dave, flicking on the light switch.

I opened my eyes, blinking in the sudden light. I was stood in a large room that was brightly lit. It had a desk and chair at one end, bookshelves filled with nursing guides and literature and a large sofa with plenty of cushions at the other end. Along the far wall was a bed, neatly made up.

"Is this the attic?" I asked looking at them.

"Was." Corrected mom. "Dave and Derek fixed it up while you were away."

I turned to look at Dave with my mouth open. "Is that true?"

"Yep! It's your own study-stroke-down area-stroke-bedroom for when you want to work, be alone or have friends over."

"Oh my god, Dave, I love it!" I said, running over to him.

He laughed as I hugged him, he hugged me back. "Happy birthday kiddo, from the BAU!"

16:30

Dave left Mom and I alone to sort out downstairs for my party later. I was looking around. I still couldn't believe this had happened! My own study. Like Dave's den!

"Jessica?" asked Mom suddenly.

"Yeah?" I replied looking at the books on the bookshelf.

"Jess, we need to talk about something."

I turned, surprised by the seriousness in her voice. "What is it Momma?" I asked, walking over to her.

"We need to talk about your father."

"Jason?"

"No, your real father." She sighed.

"What do you mean, my real father? Jason is my real father, isn't he?"

"No, he's not, Jess." She looked at me. "I was stupid really. Things weren't going great at home with Jason and I. I wanted a man who loved me for who I was and not because I was just someone they could sleep with."

"What are you saying, Mom?"

"I was working late at the office in March 1997. There had been a horrid case, 2 of our agents had been killed and the paper work was the size of Mount Everest. Just then, Agent Rossi walked past my office. I hadn't seen him in ages due to our bad break up, plus I had been married to your father for 6 years. He saw how late it was and offered to take me home. Your father and siblings were away on a camping trip so I let him."

"Mom?"

She sighed and got up. "One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, I was pregnant with you. I knew it couldn't have been Jason's, we'd always use protection. There was only one answer. You were David Rossi's baby."

There was silence.

"What?" I said, stunned. "Mom, are you seriously telling me I'm David Rossi's daughter?"

"Yes, I am. You need to know, baby."

"Did he know at the time?"

"No. I couldn't tell him. Anyway, he walked out of the FBI a week after I found out."

"HE LEFT YOU?" I yelled.

"No, he left the FBI." Sighed mom.

"But if you had told him, he might have stayed. Mom, I might not have been abused if you had just told him he was a farther!" and I walked out of the room.

17:00

I was pacing in my room, fuming.

How could she have not told him, told me?

15 years I was kept in the dark.

15 years I loved an abusive man who wasn't related to me at all.

15 years I loved a stranger.

Then there was a knocking on my door.

"Kiddo?" asked Rossi.

"Go away." I said.

"Jess, please let me explain."

"Explain what? You left her, Dave. Twice. I think that explains it all."

"Look, your mom and I had been in a relationship for 12 years." He said, coming into my room. "I was just starting in the BAU when she got promoted to Section Chief of the unit. She was going up in the world, and I was forever trying to keep up with her."

"So?"

"So, I was fed up. I want something new in my life and right then, that wasn't your mom. So, I broke it off. I stayed at the BAU but I kept my head down and worked hard. I got married and so did your mom. She had Amber and Daniel, I divorced Carolyn and married again. Then, we bumped into each other again, and the chemistry was there instantly."

I just stared at him.

"I knew she was pregnant, don't ask me how, but I knew, so I left. I quit. I divorced my second wife and re-married, becoming an author along the way."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready to have a family, Jess. I was a coward. I couldn't bring up a child when I couldn't keep my wife. I loved your mom, Jessie, more than anyone I've ever loved. But it happened at a bad time." He looked at me, "Believe me kiddo, I wanted so badly to be there for you, Erin blocked me out. She told me when she divorced Jason and we got back together 2 years ago."

I sighed. "You can't make that time up, Dave."

"I know, kiddo, I know." He said hugging me tight.

"But thanks for telling me."

Dave just smiled.

"Happy birthday, mi cara figila, happy birthday."

THE END


End file.
